Valon's Baby
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Requested by WhitePedal25. Mai is having Valon's baby and Valon does everything he can to support her. PLEASE REVIEW.


Valon's Baby

Requested by WhitePedal25.

Mai screamed.

"Just hang in there, Mrs. Valentine," the doctor said. Valon busted into the room with several nurses telling him to halt. The doctor looked back at the duelist coming into the operating room. "This place is off limits to-"

"I'm her husband," the Australian blurted out. He rushed over to Mai's side, taking her hand into both of his.

Mai looked over at him; her large purple eyes shimmered. "Valon." Mai screamed. She lowered her head and shut her eyes as she felt their baby leaving her body. Her grip tightened on Valon. She felt so much pain she wanted to kill the guy for making her go through this not to mention screwing up her figure.

Valon bared the pain of Mai's grip. He had been through worse and he knew Mai was going through worse. Ever sense he met Mai he wanted to shield her from suffering. They had their ups and downs, especially at the beginning when the busty blond wouldn't return his feelings. "Just hang on, Mai. You're almost there."

Valon wouldn't give up though. Even after the defeat of Dartz, when Mai left he chased after her after spotting her cyber harpie she left behind. Mai let out another painful scream as she continued to push. "Mai," Valon said. Valon had gotten her to admit to having some feelings toward him when he finally found her.

They then started to date. In three short years they had gotten married and were about to have their first… Mai screamed. "One last push, Mrs. Valentine," the doctor said. Since the orphan Valon had no last name Mai had kept hers and Valon had taken it as well.

Mai let out her loudest scream as the baby came out into the doctor's arms. "There we go." The baby cried as it entered the world and the hands of its first doctor. "It's a boy." The nurses quickly cleaned off the baby boy.

Mai fell back in the bed out of breath from the exhausted work. Valon looked down at the nurses and doctor. "How's he doin'?" The new father was overwhelmed by feelings. Not his old feelings of anger and bitterness that had guided his youth, but those of concern, caring, and most importantly love.

"He's completely healthy," one of the nurses informed him. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Valon nodded. He lowered Mai's hand down to her side. He went down to where the baby was and took the scissors from the nurse.

He clipped the cord that connected his wife and child. The nurses wrapped the infant in a blue blanket before handing him over to his father. Valon cradled his son with a big smile on his face. His blue eyes had become gentle while waves of pride beamed from his body as he saw his and his wife's legacy in his arms.

Valon gently rocked his son to calm his sobs like the nun used to calm his anger. This would be his new life. He walked back up to Mai so she could see their baby. "Mai," he called softly. He didn't want to make her recovery any harder by screaming like an idiot, like some people might.

Mai turned her head to the side. She slowly opened her eyes to get a glimpse of her family. Valon handed the new born over to his mother. She supported the tiny thing in her arms as she had seen hundreds of women do with their own.

Her eyes were that of love. Seeing the child in her arms made all the pain she went through worth it. Even the stretch on her figure that she would defiantly fixed when she was allowed to leave her bed, but right now all she cared about was her son.

The baby was still whimpering just like her. She knew he be just as strong as his father while having all her good looks and skill of working people. "He's a really cutie. My own little honey."

Valon smiled down at two.

The doctor stood up to look at the Valentine family. "So have you picked a name for him?"

"Yes, his name will be Varon," Mai said.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
